Little Pink Book
by darkestangel1326
Summary: Pre-Jungle Movie. These poems take place after her confession, when Arnold does not know what to do whenever he is around Helga. Her poetry will be advanced, but also sad and dimly  if at all  hopeful.
1. Without You

**WRITER NOTE: ** thanks to everyone for the support. Really, you guys are great. Anyway, i forgot to say this before but i will say it before i get an copyright issues to deal with.

**DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold! **IN NO WAY, SHAPE OR FORM, BELONGS TO ME! **(Believe me, if it did, we'd already have the Jungle Movie and the Patakis)**

**Oh and BTW, when you finish reading this, I would LOVE you if you reviewed this! So, please REVIEW!**

**Dedicated to my super awesome 'big sis' Bunny7433. Without You, I never would've published ANYTHING on . So, I owe you. BIG TIME.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Without you<p>

I feel my world bind into an inverted dreary skyline of desperation without knowing of you  
>Constricting, even suffocating my lungs to cease the already melancholy breathing I have<br>Sabotaging my heart's natural, yet surprisingly gentle, rhythm towards this life...

The walls of my mind enclose into a quickly vanishing, and unbearably tiny space  
>And the floor begins to open, revealing painfully familiar thorns from my exterior<br>Painful, because only the beautiful rosebud of your soul, gives my thorns purpose..

These fake icy motives and stiff, yet sarcastic, soul-driven gestures barricade me from the outside  
>But somehow, the warmth generated from only your heart easily unfreezes my rough outer surface<br>This realization, however, serves to torment me any day and any night without holding you

I feel myself drift away from this thought of you, until, eventually, I get lost in my sea of sorrow  
>Hours of agony pass when your benevolence appears, guiding me away from this sea of tears<br>But as I get closer to your light, the approaching storm causes your light to dim fleetingly...

I rush to shore, only to find your crumbled face on the sand, fading every night without seeing you  
>My world shatters into millions of pieces right after your reflection fades into unforgiving ashes<br>Suddenly, my world transforms; once vibrant colors convert into black and white hues of color...

I lift my eyelids to find the hallways of my soul become endless echoing perils without hearing of you  
>Millions of doors surround me, holding nothing but evaporating memories and empty promises<br>I run, frantically, trying to find your piercing light in this darkness but trip into an abyss of HATE...

The abyss I've never understood how to escape from…

O, why must I continue this facade of HATE to the one being I truly _love?  
><em>Why must I only accept your pure embrace in my desperate dreams?  
>Shun your tender touch in this cruel, yet intolerably real world?<p>

O, my love, why must these innocent, unadulterated feelings cause me fear?  
>Whilst I never awaken to a brighter tomorrow illuminated by you?<br>Alas, my perfect Little Love God, tell me...  
>What am I to do?<p>

- ANONYMOUS

* * *

><p><strong>WRITERNOTE: WELL CONSIDERING THAT THIS IS CALLED LITTLE _PINK _BOOK, LIKE RUTH WOULD SAY "EVERYONE KNOWS WHO ANONYMOUS IS!" DOI! **

**PLEASE BE MY FAVORITE PERSON IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD AND REVIEW THIS FOR ME! *PUPPY DOG EYES*  
><strong>


	2. Fairytales

**WRITER NOTE: READ AND REVIEW! *hold up hands defensively* just throwing that out there!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I, Darkangel1326, in NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, OWN HEY ARNOLD! (SADLY D:) BELIEVE ME, IF I DID OWN IT, WE'D HAVE TJM AND THE PATAKIS BY NOW (JUST SAYING)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fairytales<strong>

I've learned life is not always a fairytale  
>Sometimes, there's a glitch in the story<br>One simple decision causes everything to shatter...

Sometimes, the fairy godmother is powerless  
>And the girl is trapped in a shredded dress<br>With no chance to waltz with Prince Charming

Sometimes, Prince Charming is stuck in a dungeon somewhere  
>Because the fairy godmothers never come to rescue him<br>He never banishes the dragon or climbs the tower...

Cinderella cannot always go to the ball…  
>Sleeping Beauty never receives true love's first kiss...<p>

I've learned no one can live in a fairytale  
>Destiny becomes too preoccupied to care<br>You remain at an impasse, slowly dying within  
>And witness your life crumble into oblivion...<p>

My greatest inspiration is now my most prevailing loss  
>A Twist of Fate tore my perfect Little Love God and I apart<br>Destiny played a cruel joke on us, the unrequited lovers

I'm awaiting final judgment but this impasse is killing me  
>His once soothing voice crushes my intricate soul<br>This brave new life, without Him, is the end of Forever...

I've learned life is not always a fairytale  
>Sometimes, there's a glitch in the story<br>One simple decision causes everything to shatter...

* * *

><p><strong>WRITER NOTE...YES GUYS, HELGA'S KINDA LOOSING HOPE IN LOVE BUT HEY, IT'S CAUSE OUR FAVORITE DENSE LITTLE FOOTBALL HEAD HAS YET TO RESPOND TO <em>THE INCIDENT.<em> IF YOU ARE NOT PREPARED TO SEE HER FACE THIS DEPRESSED, DARK, LOVE SICK WORLD (WHICH HAS SOME SIMILARITIES WITH A CERTAIN AUTHOR'S LIFE...JK XD) THEN YOU MAY HAVE TO SKIP TO LIKE CH 6 WHERE SHE WILL BEGIN TO BE HOPEFUL BUT NO WORRIES HA! FANS, I BELIEVE THAT _THE NIGHT IS DARKEST RIGHT BEFORE THE DAWN. _AND BELIEVE ME, IT WILL BE A beautiful sunrise :D**

**NOW YOU CAN BE MY FAVORITE PERSON IN THE WORLD! HOW YOU ASK? BY SIMPLY REVIEWING MY POETRY! PLEASE I BEG YOU *ON HANDS AND KNEES* PLEASE REVIEW! *PUPPY DOG EYES*  
><strong>


	3. Stitches

**WRITER NOTE: Firstly, I'm sooooooooo sorry to my beloved readers/reviewers who like this fic! I know I kinda went on hiatus and I'm trying to make it up to you all by publishing prose as well as poetry! I know I have not updates in MONTHS and I feel horrible about it, sincerely, I do! But I'm back now! I have a few poems up my sleeve for this fic and will update, AT THE LATEST, every two weeks. Again, two weeks being a bit drastic, but I swear I will not leave this story in-progress forever! I'm attached to these poems and love them too! **

**OK, so lemme talk about this poem. Well, to keep it short, sweet and to the point, this is free verse, and, as all the poems in "Little Pink Book" kind of a personal reflection for me. ANYWAY, enjoy, and be my best friend and REVIEW this!**

**SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!  
><strong>

**ErisedStraehRuoy**

**heyarnoldfan1**

**BrokenRose24-I encourage you to browse her HA! stories. They are well written :)  
><strong>

**Bunny7433 - Again, a good fic writer! :)  
><strong>

**MsSecretivegirl - review HER HA! poetry too! And Look at her fic too :)  
><strong>

**loonytunecrazy  
><strong>

**Delaroux- If you have not read the T-rated fic, "Something to Return to" I HIGHLY recommend it! It's very good! :)  
><strong>

**unknowngal1kittymcfur**

**and last, but most definitely NOT least, my super awesome, lovely, cool, awesome, helpful, funny, (did I mention AWESOME?) beta Lyco Rogue-again, check out her stories! She really is a great writer! :D  
><strong>

**ENOUGH TALK! LET'S JUST SEE THE FIC!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, darkangel1326, as much as I wish/dream/hope I own Hey Arnold! the sad reality is that I do not :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stitches<strong>

I have stitches  
>But not the kind you see immediately<br>They're buried  
>Deep inside the crevice<br>Of my breaking heart

The heart that aches for  
>A Perfect Little Love God…<p>

My stitches are new  
>And constantly bleeding<br>I keep changing my band-aid  
>But it doesn't matter<br>Because I'll keep bleeding anyway…

My stitches are infected  
>They are sensitive<br>To the sun

But somehow,  
>My traitorous beloved,<br>You are worse,  
>Then just stitches.<p>

You're the infection  
>You never leave<br>You cultivate on my flesh  
>You are<br>the source of  
>My Sensitivity<p>

But you're also the sun  
>You brighten my days<br>Illuminate my nights  
>But hurt me with your presence<br>You're my sun,  
>Because you can never stay<p>

I get tired of  
>People saying<br>"Time heals  
>All wounds"<p>

O! If only that statement were true!  
>If only I could look on the bright side<br>Smile defiantly at my basketcase life!

I wish I could move on!  
>But I don't want to move on<br>Not Without You

But lately  
>I'm losing faith<br>Not only in me  
>But in you too.<p>

Sometimes I wonder  
>Does<br>"Time heal  
>All Wounds"?<p>

Is it true  
>when referring to<br>You and Me?

Sadly  
>I don't know anymore...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WRITER NOTE: I <span>WARNED<span> YOU!** **I told you it would get depressing! Here's the proof! Anyway, Thanks for reading! Now, you can be my BEST BUDDY! How you may ask? Simple! **

**_REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!_  
><strong>


	4. Scars

**A/N: Hey Guys! Bet ya didn't expect an update so soon! Well, I'm full of surprises at times ;) Haha just kidding, I finished this poem almost at the exact same time as Stitches. Well the whole Stitches/Scars metaphor was inspired by a few things. Firstly, by my life. "How?" you ask. Well, last Halloween, on my way to office hours for a class, I was run over by two bikes, got a minor concussion and 7 stitches. One of my stitches was infected, and sensitive to the sun. So, since I got stitches, I also have a scar on my forehead, one that will FOREVER be there *plays dramatic music*. It's cool, I wear bangs anyway. LOL. And, well, the OTHER inspiration for this extended metaphor can be attributed to a recent conversation I had with a friend of mine. Anyway, as always, shout out to reviewers!**

**DISCLAIMER: AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID, I, ****darkangel1326, IN NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, OWN HEY ARNOLD! (SADLY!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Scars<strong>

There's a scar on my heart  
>It's not something I can erase<br>Even though I wish I could

If only I could go back in time

Could I save myself  
>from your collision?<br>Could I prevent the stitches  
>That eventually become<br>This scar?

I already know the answer  
>I can't go back in time<br>No matter how much  
>I wish I could<p>

And even if I could  
>Change the past<br>I doubt I even would

The truth is you, my love God,  
>You give me something to live for<br>I'd be numb without you

I need to get lost in your jellybean pools of eyes  
>I need the comfort the aroma from your hair gives<br>I need your childish ways to guide me when I'm astray

I just wish I could just say,  
>"World, this is my scar!<br>I got it in a battle of love  
>One I'm currently winning!"<p>

But, truthfully,  
>I think I've already lost…<p>

You will always be my scar  
>The wound that forever haunts me<br>But it's becoming more and more numb  
>The pain is leaving, the sorrow too<br>But so are our good memories,  
>This scar just exists…<p>

And  
>As much as I hate to admit it<br>This scar may be  
>The only thing I will ever have<br>That is yours

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BTW, a certain poet by the name of Ginger the sister (from this site) wrote a Hey Arnold! poem that touched me deeply**. **The poem was called "poor sounding". Firstly, read and review her work. She has such eloquence in words and such a set tone and mood...Secondly, her poem inspired me to write Chapter 5: "The Rain and the Pain**". **So please everyone, send her much love. :)**

**PS DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW MY POEM TOO! *PUPPY DOG EYES, ON HANDS AND KNEES, GROVELLING* PLEASE REVIEW! YOU'LL BE MY BEST FRIEND! PLEASE PLEASE ! REVIEW! **


	5. The Rain and The Pain

**A/N: Not much to say here. It's a sonnet, but does NOT follow iambic pentameter (at least I'm pretty sure it doesn't. I didn't check, but I know that if I did, then I'd try to write in iambic pentameter therefore KILLING me for WEEKS!) Rhyme scheme: ababacdcdefefgg. I have like 2 or 3 volta's I think. So sue me. Traditionally, Shakespearian sonnet's have one, but hey, Helga's not exactly conventional. And last but not least, the motivation towards writing this poem is credited towards Ginger the sister. Her poem, "poor sounding", got me to want to write after a tiny little Poet's Impasse (lol get it? You know "Writer's Block"? Well, since I like specifics when it comes to poetry and was like "I wanna make the phrase flow", I came up with "Poet's Impasse" which is the exact same as "Writer's Block", except more specific to poets. Sorry 'bout that aside) I was having. But no worries! The volta of the fic is approaching :)**

**DISCLAIMER: AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID, I, darkangel1326, IN NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, OWN HEY ARNOLD! (SADLY)**

**DEDICATED TO Ginger the sister. Thanks for helping me see poetic side after a long impasse :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Rain And the Pain<br>**

I wish I could hate the rain  
>Wish I could hate it with all my might<br>Wish the rain didn't bring me pain  
>Wish I could win this one-sided fight<br>But, isn't rain simply the bellowing of the sky?  
>Weeps that purify emptiness from within?<br>I envy the sky and how easily it can cry  
>I envy its silent sobs that wash away sin<br>O! How I want to forget these memories of you  
>O! I want to forget them all! The good and the bad!<br>I can't help but wish these thoughts were true!  
>Maybe then, I could stop being this sad<br>Sometimes, my love, I wish you'd leave my heart  
>But the truth is, Arnold, we're already apart…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: JUST WAIT. NEXT POEM IS A VILLANELLE! WOOT WOOT! STRUCTURAL POETRY (IN CASE YOU DON'T KNOW A VILLANELLE, HERE'S WHAT TO EXPECT!**

**line 1 - a - 1st refrain**  
><strong> line 2 - b<strong>  
><strong> line 3 - a - 2nd refrain<strong>

**line 4 - a**  
><strong> line 5 - b<strong>  
><strong> line 6 - a - 1st refrain (same as line 1)<strong>

**line 7 - a**  
><strong> line 8 - b<strong>  
><strong> line 9 - a - 2nd refrain (same as line 2)<strong>

**line 10 - a**  
><strong> line 11 - b<strong>  
><strong> line 12 - a - 1st refrain (same as line 1)<strong>

**line 13 - a**  
><strong> line 14 - b<strong>  
><strong> line 15 - a - 2nd refrain (same as line 2)<strong>

**line 16 - a**  
><strong> line 17 - b<strong>  
><strong> line 18 - a - 1st refrain (same as line 1)<strong>  
><strong> line 19 - a - 2nd refrain (same as line 2)<strong>

**:D I KNOW MOST POPULAR ONES ARE WRITTEN IN METER, BUT I'M NOT EXACTLY GOING THERE XD. *SHRUGS* I'M NOT REALLY CONVENTIONAL.**

**REVIEW THIS POEM PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! *PUPPY DOG EYES, GROVELLING* !**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


	6. Guardian Angel

**A/N: Ok, so this is a villanelle. Here Helga begins getting hopeful. ENJOY!  
><strong>

**Shout out to readers and reviewers!**

**Dedicated to Lyco Rogue: she's more then just my super awesome beta! She's MY Guardian Angel *heart* **

**DISCLAIMER: I, darkangel1326, as much as I hope/wish/dream I did, the sad truth is I DO NOT own Hey Arnold! :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Guardian Angel<strong>

I've always been the unseen angel at your side  
>Your faithful protector concealed by the night<br>But one day, you found me when I tried to hide

I gave up my snow boots so that I could provide  
>Assistance to you, the way you bring me light<br>I've always been the unseen angel at your side

The months passed and you didn't know that I lied  
>Keeping this secret had taken all of my might<br>But one day, you found me when I tried to hide

I told you on a rooftop I would be your bride  
>I told you because the moment just seemed right<br>I've always been the unseen angel at your side

It's true our relationship has been tried  
>I'd be lying saying we've never had a fight<br>But one day, you found me when I tried to hide

Separated 'til the day you took me aside  
>Smiling, you said we'd be more then "alright"<br>I've always been the unseen angel at your side  
>But one day, you found me when I tried to hide<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, I sense you may be confused. Well I'd be confused too. 19 lines only clarify so much! Anyway, here's the scene I imagine in my head. **

**[SCENE: _Helga walks into the cafeteria, her usual bully persona taking over. She goes to the lunch line and sees Phoebe...talking to Gerald. _**

** _"Crimeny!" she says. Phoebe and Tall Hair Boy have been spending a lot of time together as of late. Anytime any couple would even so much as BREATHE near Helga, Helga would practically declare world war on them. But Phoebe was her best friend. The only person in her world, really. _**

**_Helga sighs._ _It's been five months...since_...THAT day. Am I really this undesirable? **

** Helga begins walking into the empty hallways of the school. Just as she reaches for her locket, she hears a voice she thought she'd never hear again.**

**"Helga? Can I...uh...talk to you?" Arnold says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. **

**Helga turns to look at him. Its been months. She was tired of trying to hide from him and she was tired of the fact that he hid from her. Whatever it was he wanted to say would finally end the basketcase life she felt she was trapped in. "Yes Arnold?" she answered, evenly.**

**"Well...I, uh, know we haven't really spent much time together since the whole...FTi thing...and I just wanted to say," Arnold looked at her nervously. "Do you wanna hang out?" END SCENE] **

**^^^OK so this scene isn't exactly Azure129 quality and it could've been written better, but hey, I just wrote something off the top of my head *shrugs* So, this is the halfway mark of "Little Pink Book". IDK when I'll be able to publish again, I got midterms and papers and applications and LIFE basically, so I'll be pretty busy. I'm also gonna begin writing "Little Blue Book" more, until they're both fics are 6 chapters then continue.  
><strong>

**ANYWAYS! AS ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW AND YOU GET A COOKIE! :D**


End file.
